Istya a place of magic and war
by Lin3
Summary: Will be slash DH. Istya. It's a place of peace, a place of magic, and a place of war. Harry Potter soon descovers dark secrets. Oh i suck at summerys. Pleas rr flames gladely excepted. Rated r for violence sexual prefrences.Bit of a crossover.
1. Default Chapter

Lin:Ok just to let you all know, I'm doing this as an A.U as you might of guessed. Also I'm going to have chapters where it is in first person if you do not mind. I will try my best not to confuse you. Please tell me if you would like a Prequele on James' and Lily's life's and their growing up in Hogwarts. I promise that I will mention Harry and have a baby Harry if you do. *Smiles* I'm into the cute stuff like that. It could either end in Harry's parents being killed or have a happy ending. Whichever is decided.  
  
Chapter one- A little spark of change  
  
Voice," My home has changed much from the many years I have been gone. Gone, yearning to go onto it's magic clouds, or travel through the endless valleys of fog, or just lay on it's beach's. I had been on earth, a place which used to be only magic and non-magic, the balance even. But, now, that the human race has stopped believing in magic, all may be lost to those of wizard blood. Yet, our faith lies in the hands of a boy. A boy of my kind. The humans will listen to him. That is. . . If he services the evils that lay ahead of him."  
  
~~~ ***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
~~~  
  
Our planet isn't the only one in our universe that is livable. There is another, a planet far, far away, away from life as we know it. The planet is called Istya. A place of magic things and mystical discoveries.  
  
The planet is like earth in many ways, yet, there is a difference. The balance of water and earth are fair, and the air is clean, crisping by a magic and sparked with mystery.  
  
Istya is inhabited mostly by magical creatures. The only humans that dwell here are known to have magic, and they travel making their peaceful ways among the lands.  
  
Yet not only humans live in this paradise. Elves, fairy's, and many other magical creatures rule these lands, living together in harmony, without worries. That is until the day of death, that, among the elves, has been known as Nuuruhuine.  
  
On that day, the planet had been cut in half. One side went to the Rauko, the darkness of life, the hate and misery, while the other half went to the Aure, the ones of light and love, who fill each other with hopes of better days to come. In these two halves live the rulers. The kingdoms, their people know as the Atlanta until the war was over, are at war, the leading kingdom of the Aure, now called the Hwesta, and the leading kingdom of Rauko, called Undume.  
  
The Even's and Potter's bloodline had connected in these times with a princess known as, among her people, `Elena, but among many she was Lily.  
  
The prince of the Potter bloodline, known among his people as Loomed, or to us as James, had met the princess when he and his friend, Huo, or Sirius had suggested going into the gardens of a neighboring castle.  
  
One of the families was of elven blood, and the other of fairy and Banshee. When the two got together, at a young age betrothed, they wanted, and agreed to go to earth. So, at age 10, their adviser - Albus Dumbledor- had come and taken them to the school of magic, Hogwarts.  
  
Growing quite close, with their two friends Remus and Sirius, and meeting a third named Peter, they grew up, until married, into a happy couple.  
  
"I always wanted a large family," Lily would say, often trying to hint to the naive James about what she wanted. Finally she got her wish and, nine months later, she had twin's, one boy one girl. The names for the children where quickly decided. The boy, who's blue eyes shown like the midnight sky, and dark brown hair glistened like the stars that would appear at that time was called Morilinde. His sister though, who had light brown eyes, and the fiery hair of her mother was named quickly Arie. Arie Rosse Potter, and Morlinde Kuru Potter had grown up together.  
  
Four years after their birth Lily had been glad to announce she was, once again, pregnant, (James, Sirius, and Remus had found this amusing; though, since after the birth of the twins, she had sworn that James would forever sleep on the couch), and only a few months later had had her new children. Triplets.  
  
This time it was three boys.  
  
The first reminded both Lily and James of Morlinde with his eyes a dark blue and his hair a brownish black. Finally, after much talk, they named him Erume Isil Potter. His brother that had followed, being the second oldest of the three, had been the one who had dark black eyes that reminded them of coil and hair that matched his fathers. They quickly named him Isilme Angulooke Potter, since he reminded them so of their friend, Lucius' son Draco. But the last was the most questionly of all. The darkest of black hair shown, being dark just like the rest of the Potter family, but the lightest most serene shade of green had touched his eyes; and, when he was been born it had made the room become light.  
  
This boy was obviously something special, he looked around in wonder, and had only let out a small wine of a cranky waking as he had come out of his mother. Other than that he had been silent. His brother had taken a liking to all of his younger siblings, definitely Erume, but this one he had been very protective over, suddenly feeling the weight of having the responsibility of being a older brother.  
  
He knew, by the looks of his parents, this boy had the most elvin blood in him, and was definitely more fair than the rest of the family.  
  
But the name of the boy was still to be decided. Was it right to have a human name for a boy of such impotance, or should he have a name among one of his heritages, like the rest of the children. They had settled in doing thus. His name was Kua Titta Potter, but to the humans on earth, he would be known as Harry Potter. Much would, unknown to them, come of this name.  
  
While everybody celebrated the birth of the three boys, though, one was in her corner feeling oddly left out.  
  
Arie had always been pampered and loved by her parents, definitely her mother, since she was the only girl, but once her three little brothers, especially Harry, had been born she didn't get as much attention as usually.  
  
Oh sure she was still loved, but there were things such as diaper changes, and feeding, and little parties for the boys. She was always invited, but she never wanted to share her space with the three little angles, or her twin. She soon became so jealous, she became spiteful of her parents.  
  
That is just what Emrays, Lily's brother, and Lindo, James's brother, along with Naarie, Lindo's wife had seen. The three had been worried and, once, had tried to counsel James about it. He had given them a look of pure rage before saying never to talk about his daughter like that again, or they were never to see any of the children. They decided to leave the subject alone in hopes of peace coming of it.  
  
Soon James had forgotten all of it, and had once again been peaceful and cheery in their presence. For that, they had been glad, for they didn't know if they could take having James hate them, and had went back to watching closely, the family.  
  
But they were unable to do so, as one night, the laughter that usually came from the Potter house, at Godric's Hollow, was replaced by pain filled frightened screams.  
  
And that is where our story begins.  
  
Lin:ok how was that? Good bad? I donno. . . I have an idea and stuff planned out for the second chapter, and sorry this one was short. I will try to make the next one longer. Pleas review they incourage me. 


	2. Castle of the dead

Lin3: Hay, would like to say that I'm sorry it took soooo long to up date. Been busy. But, hay, at least here I am-up dating! PLEAS R+R. And if you're not a member of ff.net pleas do leave E-mail so I can CONTACT you of further up dates. Thanx. Pleas r+R  
  
Chapter.one  
  
"Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry shot up from his small and rather lumpy bed, much to his displease as he sharply banged his head on the low dark ceiling.  
  
"Potter! Are you listing to me, boy, get up already you lazy scoundrel!"his room door was yanked open and he had to squint slightly to see threw the light that spilled in the small cupboard. For that was what his room was; a cupboard.  
  
"Get you're lazy butt of you're out here right now!"shrieked his horse faced Aunt. Harry nodded and began to climb out, but she slammed it shut prompting his hand to be coght between the frame and door. With a yelp of pain Harry scooted back holding his hand delicately.  
  
In all honesty Harry Potter was not the Harry Potter we all know and love in this houce - no- he was something that you would think as scum at the bottom of you're shoe. You think no less of that, if you live at four Privet Drive, as you think of Harry.  
  
With a sigh, and a slight wiping of his face as for a few tears went down his cheeks, he climbed out of the small room with little difficult. Eight years old already he was big enough to be the size of any five or six year old. He wasn't horribly small, nor was he horribly skinny, but he did have quite a pale complexion.  
  
The fact that he was more skinny, pale, and small compared to his peers at school was noticeable to Harry, and he had quickly blamed the smallness of his dark, dreary cupboard.  
  
"Finely!"Said Dudly Dursly quite rottenly as he spotted Harry,"I relive I've got A stomach ache,"he made sure to whimper and allow his mother and father's attention go to him as he started to act out a scene,"From having to wait for you sooo long!"a few fake sniffles and hic - ups and Dudly was in the arms of his mother and under the worried gaze of his father.  
  
Dudly was fat, fatter then his dad, and he had rolling chins, beady blue eye's full of greed, and Blond wisps of hair, smoothly parted to the side's in a neat juster.  
  
"Hurry up and make him breakfast!"  
  
That was his aunt. She was tall, skinny, horse faced and poised aqua eyes and curly blond strands of bouncy hair.  
  
Harry knew this routine, after two or three years of doing so, and didn't argue. Getting the pan he turned on the heat and put on four strips of beacon.  
  
This, he knew, was the beginning of a yelling, as he called it.  
  
"You can stay home Dudly, my boy,"his uncle was saying fondly.  
  
His uncle, on the other hand, had beady eyes, dark brown hair, like his son's, parted neatly for work, and was plump.  
  
"Only four, my dudders needs more then that!" Here was the starting of the shrieks, screams and yells directed towards him.  
  
"We put a roof over you're head, feed you-""  
  
"My poor dudy wudy-"  
  
"Ungrateful-"  
  
"Hurry up!"  
  
"Starve my Dudly-"  
  
A odd sort of ringing filled his ears and the yells diminished slowly. They first started to fuzz, then blend, until finely they weren't heard at all. For that, Harry was thank full.  
  
But what happened was something that gave Harry such a fright, he would not come out of his room for days.  
  
The walls, they didn't disappear, but more so they 'changed'.  
  
The perfectly painted white walls of the kitchen/dinning room, and all the furniture began to become towering stone corridors, large pain-glass windows were to his right, doors and suits of armor to his left.  
  
The floor was quickly transformed into stone, and the ceiling,too, carried a large amount of the rock.  
  
It all seemed very peacefull, once Harrys hart had stopped hammering in his head, and he was able to curiously look about the beautifully decorated castle.  
  
Smiling Harry came upon a door. It was large, so large he would have to pull with his hole might to open it, and made of what seemed to be mahogany. Harry frowned, he himself had never seen 'real' mahogany. He had seen many things, even oak and cheery before, but this strange wood had a different texture to it and didn't seem buffed, scratched, or stained as the tables and floors at four privet drive did.  
  
Gripping the handle tightly, he didn't know what it was but he strongly thought it to be bronze as he had seen it in a picture-but he wasn't positive, was about to yank at the door when it suddenly opened slowly at the softest touch.  
  
Stunned Harry walked into the room.. . And saw something that seemed to make his spirits lift.  
  
A library.  
  
Now Harry was no book worm, that was for sure, but he did love a good read now and then - expeshly horror and mystery. Even fantasy settled his ever growing mind.  
  
And of course, Knowles was something that tugged impatiently at the back of his head. It seemed, to Harry, that Knowles was a natural instinct as for he had such a strong yearning for it. But he knew nothing more then what he was told at school, read in books at the library, and watched on movies-if he was lucky.  
  
But the grate assessment of books didn't hold his attention long. He heard something, something whispering. It sounded. ..nonhuman. That was a strange thought. He could understand the words perfectly, but they were hissing and it seemed like it were in a different language.  
  
Face's, angry and scorched up, hissing with serpent tongs and red eyes looked down on him. The floors bobbed, and moved, hands grabbing angrily up searching for something.  
  
Him.  
  
He was harshly coght by three on his feet, and tripped forward trying to run. Quickly being grabbed at by the cold, slimy hands, he was brought under the floor.  
  
Hart pounding, blood rushing, he did the only thing he could think of.  
  
He opened his mouth and screamed.  
  
Lin3:Sorry bou't the castle thing and all, just couldn't help myself. Been reading too much of 'The Haunting' to really get a good story out. THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS~  
  
Anonymous good, like the couple. Hurry and continue. Lin3:Thanx. I'll try to be quicker next time in up dating. c-u  
  
Becky Anonymous Gurl, this is one of the best stories i've read on this site, i dont care what anyone says, you should keep on writing this, b/c i would be a definite reader. I Love this story!!  
  
*Blush's*Really? I didn't think it all that well, I mean only three review's, but thanx. Thanx allot. Pleas keep on reading, and when reviewing- pleas do leave you're e-mail*smiles*so I can contact on futur up dates.  
  
NayNymic Signed Very good. Interesting...can't wait til you get going!  
  
NayNymic Lin3:Thank you. Well, sadly, I'm trying to get theis story moving a little faster then normal-*wince's*I'm worried that I might be going to fast. You know with the castle and everything.  
  
Pleas, pleas Reveiw again! Seeaya~ 


End file.
